Older Men
by Mage's Pet
Summary: Sakura has been alone for years now, Kakashi's dead, Sasuke's just gone, and Naruto's always on missions. What's a girl to do Wait! What's this? A TWIST? KakaSaku, with a dash of ItaSaku.
1. The Intro

_Oh yes, I am back, I have been away for a long time, and I have finally learned for to comiit to things, but I stil can't spell. I haven't written a story, that I wanted to post, in a long time, so I think your definitely see a difference in the level of writing. _

_Yeah basically, a KakaSaku fic, with a dash of ItaSaku thrown in. I have wanted to do this for a while, I just havent had the chance. WARNING: Tis Rated 'M' for a reason, well, two. Coarse Language, and SEXUALITY! NTO SAFE FOR YOUNG EYES! Look AWAY[Lol! I say this, but I'm only fouteen._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, but I am very glad that someone does. If I had them, no one would watch the show... hehehe._

_

* * *

_

Equilibrium... 

_...Peace..._

_...Quiet..._

_...Calm..._

_...Dark..._

_...Light...?_

_...Loud...?_

_...Awake? What The Fuck!?_

Sakura shot up in her bed as a loud crash sounded a few feet from where she slept. "What in the hell?" she muttered to herself sleepily. She instinctively moved her hand to the kunai under her pillow. Once she felt the cold metal on her fingertips, she brought it to bear, and surveyed the area with trained eyes. The room was still relatively dark, but small rays of light escaped into the room through small cracks in her door frame.

_You think I'd be used to it by now, it happens every week after all. _The pink haired konouchi sighed and laid back onto her bed, tossing the kunai across the room and pulling the covers snugly over her head.

Another crash sounded and in the dust, the silhouette of a very well endowed woman with relatively long hair could be seen. If you had been in Konoha for more than a week you knew exactly who it was, and you'd run. But Sakura was different, she knew that this woman wouldn't purposefully hurt her. Kicking aside the rubble, Tsunade The Legendary Sannin, and Fifth Hokage stepped into the newly lit room, pulling the covers from the half-sleeping Haruno.

Sakura groaned aloud as she heard the angry grumblings of her mentor. _What could it be now? Am I late for something important? A mission perhaps? _It didn't really matter to her anymore, after all, it happened every week. She recalled one particular time where Tsunade broke into Sakura's apartment without reason, reasoning that it was out of habit. Of course, she was scolded for developing that bad habit within her teacher.

"Haruno Sakura! I request your immediate presence in my office, so I suggest you get your lazy ass out of bed, get dressed, and make your way to my office." Tsunade instructed with more then a hint of annoyance, for Christ's sake, every word had practically been drenched in it.

_Oh yay, it's a double header, a screw-up, punished by a mission. Great, she'll probably have me clean the ANBU Barracks naked... though... that may not be so bad after all._ Sakura put a finger to her chin and entertained dirty thoughts and scenarios pertaining to the subject. She was quickly interrupted by a loud shot from down the hall. "Now! Haruno!" She flinched, _I hate it when she uses just my last name._ Sighing again, the half clothed shinobi made her way to the bathroom.

Slowly and reluctantly, she made it into the bathroom, and shut the door. Lazily turning on the shower, Sakura brought herself up before the mirror. Her curves were outlined by the tight shirt she was wearing, and her shorts gave her butt a nice round look. She smiled slightly, and then frowned again. _I have a good body, and I've been told that I have a nice personality, but I still don't have a guy._ Once again, a sigh, followed by a snort. She chuckled to herself remembering what Ino said the other day.

_"At least you aren't married to a lazy ass that encourages you to gain a bit of weight. It's hard you know, I've gotten so used to watching my figure, I haven't been able to gain more than two or three pounds!" _

Shikamaru wasn't like other guys, Sakura would admit that. Most guys were turned on my defined hips, and sleek stomachs, by Shika was into a bit more meat on the bones. He liked fuller figured girls, not exactly pudgy, but you know, "healthy", as he said.

"Eh... I'll pass it off as the whole, "Haven't found the right man" thing." Turning to her shower, she smiled as the steam filled the room. shaking off the goose bumps and shivers, she undressed herself. What better way to start a shitty morning then with a good shower. Sakura always loved to shower. The warm water running freely over her naked body was simply erotic, and today it was spectacular. Reveling in the feeling, her thoughts wandered back to her love life... or... lack there of. She hadn't been in a substantial relationship in over two years. Her relationship with Seasick ended with his leaving of Konoha, and her rebound with Naruto didn't work out too well either. _Turns out he's gay... go figure._

Sure she had **been **with guys since then. Neji, _oh god that was good sex. That Byakugan isn't just used for finding_ chakra _points. _Shikamaru once or twice, once while he was married to Ino, but uh, she had been involved too so...

Other than that, she had been alone for the past two, almost three years.

With all of these feelings being brought out into the open, Sakura became... excited. Her hands eagerly wandered her naked body, resting themselves on her more sensitive areas. Her right hand landing over her opening, and her left cupping her right breast. She inhaled sharply as her fingers began moving on their own, rubbing her clit gently. The heat of the water mixing with the gentle touch of her soft fingers completed the erotic vibe. It wasn't long before she quickened the pace of her fingers, rubbing with more vigor, and putting her second hand into motion by massaging her breast and nipple. Her breathing became excessively heavy and she began to conceive small moans. Losing control of her body's actions, she dropped helplessly to her knees and slipped two fingers into her opening roughly, slowly sliding them in and out of herself. Another sharp intake followed by a long sensual moan. Sakura felt the end drawing near, and wished it could only last longer. After a few mor moments of repeated motion, she felt herself contract inside and she vaginal discharge secreted out onto her hand. She trembled at the after shock of the orgasm and removed her fingers. Her breathing hitched a bit as she felt another wave of pleasure flood over her.

With shaking knees, Sakura rose from her sitting position and turned off the water, instantly missing the warmth.

_This is going to be a __**very**__ long day._

* * *

She sighed for the hundredth time that day as she went about dressing herself. She didn't take the time to put her long hair up, but decided to look half-way decent by running a brush through it. That took almost an hour. She had allowed her hair to grow longer since she was sixteen. In three years, her hair had grown almost to her waist, she thought of it as her way of remaining a girl with all of her un-feminine habits. Normally whenever she went somewhere she would do up her hair and even go as far as putting on some makeup. But her mood was... less then cheery, so she wasn't going to bother.

Unfortunately, as she sat there brushing her hair, Sakura was forced to face facts. At the age of nineteen, she was a sad case. Even when invited by Ino or Hinata, she would rarely go out drinking. Her nights consisted mostly of sitting around telling stories and drinking with Tsunade, though, even her mentor had mentioned her recent bout of anti-socialism. She had lost plenty of bets to Shizune regarding Sakur'a personal life.

Everyone she knew, everyone, they were all in a relationship of some kind, or too busy to care. She was in the middle. She cared, but she always had so much to do, which was mostly her fault, she constantly busied herself with lab work, and when the lab work ran out, She took on a mission. Her ranking was actually going up with all of the missions she took on. She even recently took on a Genin team, she even ent them to the chunnin exams.

Her mind drifted around her life, and finally settled on old memories of team seven, and Ka--

She shook the thoughts out of her head and stood abruptly. _Don't start thinking about that, you'll only upset yourself._

Sakura finally made her way out of her bathroom, shaking her head at the wreckage, and walking out into the hallway. after a while, she had grown so attached to the lab, she moved into the Hokage's office building, taking a room just down the hall from Tsunade's office.

_I wonder what punishm–mission, she has set up for me... she'll probably have me clean the... ANBU... wait. _She shuddered a little, "Deja vu" _I have to start getting out more._

Upon arriving at The Fifth's office, she captiously opened the door.

"SAKURA HARUNO! You Are Late!" She hadn't even fully opened the door yet and she was already yelling. Sakura sighed and bowed her head as she entered, avoiding her master's powerful gaze. Reluctantly taking her seat, the pink haired(and pink faced) konouchi looked hesitantly at Tsunade. "Once again, Sakura, You have disappointed me." Sakura flinched at the severity of her voice and shied away a little more. She had really screwed up this time.

"How so Hokage-sama?" She tried to ask it nonchalantly, but her intimidation was still detectable in her tone. She didn't care as much what she did, as much as she wanted to know what her punishment was.

"Your Genin squad has failed miserably in the Chunnin exams, you should never have signed them up. I became the laughing stalk of Konoha, I agreed to represent your team while you went on a mission, and now people are laughing at me! Who do you think you are?" Sakura knew it was coming, and her blood started to boil. "Kakashi?"

"No! I'm not him! Don't compare me to him, that's not who I'm trying to be! Stop comparing me to a dead man!" Small tear streams ran down her face after being reminded painfully of her dead friend, even after all this time, it still hurt.

"Dead man?" Tsunade looked puzzled for a moment, but she immediately turned a sentimental eye to Sakura. _That's right, she's been gone on a mission, she doesn't know. _"Sakura... Kakashi's alive."

Sakura froze. "A-alive? I-it's not... possible! I watched him die! Don't try to tell me he's alive!" She openly wept now, refusing to believe that she had been wrong for two years. She watched him die.

* * *

XXFLASHBACKXX

_"Sakura! Run, get out of here!" Kakashi desperately attempted to fend off both the elder Uchiha, and the large mist swordsman. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and realized he had been hit once again. With every step he took, he was inched back towards to canyon edge at the end of the gorge. _Shit. At this rate, I'll be dead in a few minuets, I have to get Sakura out of here.

_Sakura couldn't force herself to move, she was petrified. Naruto had gone off in pursuit of the Akatsuki's leader, and her and Kakashi had been left to deal with Itachi and Kisame. She feared greatly for her life, but even more so for Kakshi's. Kakashi's attempts were futile, she could not make her body more, his pleas were in vain._

_To The Copy-Ninja's misfortune, the scene played out almost exactly as he had foreseen it. He was backed to the edge of the cliff, and with a smile, Kisame came with a large arc swing. Kakashi took to advantage, and after taking the full force of the blow, he managed to stay on the edge, grabbing a hold on an off-guard Kisame and driving a kunai through his throat. Kisame's small eyes grew large and wide as he looked deep into the silver haired jounin's drooping sharringan._

_Time seemed to stop for Sakura. She silently rejoiced for the small victory of Kisame's death, but she realized with great severity that Kakashi was through. The last thing she remembered seeing before she fainted were Itachi's eyes, no longer locked in a Sharrigan, they were dark and peaceful, yet terrorized by sorrow. The image burned it's way into her mind, and would remain there... perhaps forever._

_The fight had gone well so far, and the Uchiha was sure that once and for all, he had seen the last of the Copy-nin. He closed his eyes and smirked as he heard the gouging of flesh. It was over, but as he opened his eyes, he was met with a scene that shocked and horrified him. Another sound, a splash of blood, and two bodies fell down into the canyon. Two deaths._

_Itachi was flooded with emotion that he had never felt, and it bombarded him endlessly. Anger, pain, sorrow, everything assaulted him at once and he broke down. Collapsing to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably, he was quite a sight to see. For a man who never showed anything, emotion or otherwise, this was something unheard of, and frankly, it was thought impossible. "Kisame... why? Why did he have to take the only thing that mattered away, even when he was on his death bed... Hatake Kakashi undoes my life." He sobbed out as he looked up at the clouded sky. _

_The last thing he remembered was the rain._

XXFLASHBACK OVERXX

* * *

That day saw the end of Akatsuki, the S-Rank criminal organization that had plagued the land for years. Not only did Pein die at the hands of Naruto, but Itachi, after being taken willingly into custody, revealed the location of the other members, and gave detailed descriptions of their abilities and weaknesses. Sakura felt great sympathy for the broken Uchiha, truly, she had been in the same boat. They had both lost their most treasured friends in that one day, it had just bee ripped away from them. When it came time for Itachi to go to trial, Sakura pleaded in his favor, and was able to get him life in prison as apposed to death.

The one thing that stuck with her that cemented itself into her reality was the Kakashi had died, she had lost him forever, and that was that. Now, that cornerstone of her reality was crumbling. _He can't be alive, even if they had found him immediately, I watched him take the hit, I watched them fall. If they had found him, he would have been back before now. _Sakura shook her head, shaking tears from her face. _It doesn't make sense. How could he be able to get back in that condition, alive no less?_

As the tears on Sakura's face dried, she looked up adamantly at Tsunade.

"I want to see him. Now."

* * *

Sooooooo...? What did you think. I wanna know, either way. R&R!


	2. Of Beds and Bets

This be the second chapter of Older Men. The fact that I was motovated enough to continue this story should make ye happy. Ahem, yeah, I'm in a piratey mood right now so... Be happy, or YE'LL WALK THE PLANK! You asked for it, and I felt gracious enough to supply you with it. The second Chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.

* * *

**_Of Beds and Bets_**

* * *

The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own haggard breathing. His vision was clouded, and dark, cutting off his minds connection to the outside world. Moving was out of the question, his limbs were numb, if they were there at all. He focused what little chakra he could feel in his body, into his core senses, clearing his vision, and unblocking his ears. The world was suddenly revealed to him, and he surmised that he was in a Hospital, more specifically, a hospital bed.

He mentally groaned. _Not another hospital, I hate hospitals. I can't even remember Why I'm here, let alone how I got here. _A sharp pain pulsed through his chest. He was suddenly flooded with memories of _that_ day. _Oh... Now I remember. But, _he peered over at the calender on the wall, _That must have been at least a few years ago. How am I still alive, and why don't I remember anything? I'm probably dying... _If he could have sighed, he would have.

After a few hours, Kakashi was able to prop himself up into a sitting position. He gently ran his fingers over the area on his chest. A nasty scar had formed, and it wasn't going to go away. _I still don't understand how I survived... I mean, I'm not complaining, but, how the hell? _He slumped back into his bed and shut his eyes, putting the thoughts temporarily out of his mind.

"Maybe a little sleep's all I need." The copy-ninja muttered as he drifted into a light sleep.

He had just drifted into what would have been a fitful deep sleep when the door was ripped open and sent flying with a crash. Kakashi shot up in his bed—_OW_–and turned his gaze directly into the eyes of his former team mate, a Miss Sakura Haruno. "Sakura...chan? How did you–" He was cut off by a hug that almost killed him. He's lucky it didn't in the condition he was in.

Kakashi felt the heaving of her chest as she sobbed into his shoulder, and he knew that now was not the time to make a remark about the hug, as much as he was tempted. She sobbed heavily, but was able top get out a few words in between. "Kakashi... Thank god... Kakashi." For once, Sakura, the brainy little lab girl, was glad that she had been wrong. She was afraid that if she let go, she would lose him, again, so she clung to him up to the time late at night when she fell asleep in his arms.

Tsunade watched a good portion of the scene unfold and shook her head. "No way she can pass up this chance, she can't just let this slip away... but, knowing her, I'll have to interject. I bet... no, I _will_ bet that I can have them together before you can say 'Kage Bushinn'." She smiled evilly to herself and wandered back to her office to draw up some plans. On her way, she stopped a nurse headed into Kakashi's room. "How long before Hatake Kakashi can leave?"

"Oh! Well, the doctor said that he should have made a full recovery in a about a week. No downtime either!" The peppy nurse nodded and turned back into Kakashi's room, skipping and humming.

_Perfect. In one week's time, I will make my bet!

* * *

_

Kakashi glanced down at the konouchi sleeping on his chest. He smiled slightly and ran his fingers lightly on through her hair. He had no ides that she was still awake, unable to sleep with all of the energy flowing through her. She tensed slightly at his touch but eventually relaxed into it. She even went as far as sliding up onto his chest sleepily, turning her face up and burying it into the nape of his neck. Exhaling deeply in her relaxation.

It was Kakashi's turn to tense up a bit. He tried to pass it off in his head as just her moving around in her sleep, you know, tossing and turning. But there was still that little thought in the back of his mind, that maybe she was making a move, feigning sleep to cover it up. Things hadn't been the same between them since they got back together as a team when she was sixteen. _God, I wonder how old she is now? Oh god, what if she's still underage? _Kakashi quickly dismissed the thoughts, and relaxed a bit into the bed, he was tired, and needed sleep. He placed his hand gently and hesitantly on her lower back, leaning his head slightly towards her, making himself comfortable. He felt her tense again. _She is awake, huh. _Kakshi tried to put together a train of thought, but gave up after a couple of seconds. _I'll think it over in the morning. _

And what I morning. The nurse came in carrying the tray for Kakashi's pain killers, and breakfast, and as soon as she laid eyes on the scene in the bed, she dropped the tray and woke the whole room up. By the time they morning had come, Kakashi's left arm was firmly up Sakura's shirt, and his right was wrapped tightly around her upper body. Sakura he gotten quite a bit closer to Kakashi in their sleep. She was pressed flush against him, and her face was buried into his neck, with one hand resting on the other side of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. The whole thing suggested adultery, and when they woke up, they knew it right away.

Three seconds, a slap, and one drowsy apology later, Sakura was sitting in a chair brushing her hair, her face slightly flushed. Kakashi sat rubbing his face and trying helplessly to explain that he had been asleep the whole time.

After the whole thing was over, they returned to their idle chat and news updates. They had recently gotten on the topic of Naruto's sexuality, and the fact that as of a week ago, he had moved to Suna, and was currently... _with_... the Kazekage. The subject surprised Kakashi, but only slightly, the fact that Naruto was gay didn't strike him as unlikely, he had seen it coming, especially the way he acted towards Sasuke.The thing that caught him off guard was who he ended up with. From what Sakura had said, he surmised that Sasuke had returned, and was no longer the topic of controversy, and it made him wonder why Naruto hadn't pursued Sasuke. Though he did recall the connection that flew between him and Garaa when they had first fought.

"Huh... well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." The silver haired jounin muttered rubbing his chin.

His chin...

His _chin_...

Kakashi's eyes widened to the largest Sakura had ever seen them. He looked around frantically, searching under his pillows, and reaching for bags.

"What? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, avoiding his wandering hands, narrowly escaping some potentially embarrassing situations. She looked at him again and was struck by a revelation, he, had, no, mask. She smirked deviously. Time to have some fun. "Oh Kakashi, I just love the way you look without your mask." She leaned in on the bed, pressing her breasts together in the process. _I love "V"-necks._ "Your just soooo..." She licked her lips slowly, "Delectable."

Kakashi saw right through the little act. He wasn't going to waste time in scolding her though, technically, he didn't have the right to anymore. He had to find that damn mask, it was his only salvation. Eventually he dove his hand into a bag of his own belongings, removing his precious mask. He sighed and slipped it on over his head. _Much better_.

The Haruno girl frowned slightly, disappointed that he was able to so easily ignore her. "That's the last time I cuddle up to you at night." She muttered under breath, turning away from Kakashi and gathering her things.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing... just talking to myself again." She sighed as she remembered that large amount of work she had signed herself up for today. Normally she wouldn't have cared, because it was all she had to do most of the time. But now that Kakashi was back, she had other things other then work. _Oh well, I'll get to see him tomarrow, if I'm alive. _She sighed again, another long, long day.

* * *

Tsunade stamped her final paper, and wiped the stress induced sweat from her forehead. Finally after all of her paperwork was done, she could initialize her plan. It had been a week and a half since Kakashi had returned, he was now living in a room near Sakura's–a little doing of Tsunade's–and was back to top condition. _Thos two have always been close, and even more so now. I have no doubt that something will happen. Even if I have to coax it to happen. They'll be together, I'll bet money on it._

The Gambling Sannin turned to her assistant. "Shizune, get Jiraiya. And after he's gone, get Sakura and Kakashi. It's about time I put my plan into action."

"So... Jiraiya, what do you say to making a little, _wager_ with me?" Tsunade leaned forward, lacing her fingers together into a cradle for her chin. She had this one locked up, and she knew it. _The stakes are gonna be high on this one, she can't resist the urges I know she has. I'll get as much out of this as I can._

"Do go on." The perverted author of Icha Icha Paradise had two things he couldn't resist: Women, and the Gambling they often offered. He rubbed his hands together greedily, thinking of the money he was going to rake in. "How much are we talking?"

"Patience Jiraiya, let me tell you what the bet is first." Tsunade began rummaging through her desk. "I have recently gained into my possession, a mission scroll." She removed a blue paper scroll from her desk and held it in Jiraiya's direction. "The mission details that the Ninja, or ninja's are to act as messengers in secret between two men in rival families. A love affair, if it were. The mission is guessed at a week in length, long enough for the two to make escape plans. It is easy, and the pay is good."

"What's your point then? You've told me about a mission, not a bet." Jiraiya crossed his arms in frustration, quickly losing interest.

"Again, patience Jiraiya. The bet, will be explained in a moment. Now, I plan to send Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake on this mission toegether. Due to the missions short time period, I had Shizune copy it, and change the time to a month. I am hoping that, in that time given, Sakura and Kakashi will have..." She left the rest to his perverted mind.

The Perverted Hermit smiled gleefully, he loved best like this. "So, your hoping for some, Hanky-panky naughty-business on this mission?"

"Actually, I'm betting on it."

"Ahh... thus the bet. Well now, I'm willing to bet... three million yen against it." Three million was no great thing for him, being the author of a_ very _popular book series, and a successful gambler. But he knew that even The Hokage couldn't resist that.

Trying very hard not to smile, Tsunade stuck out her hand, "Three million yen, from each of us."

"Agreed."

* * *

So there you go, another chapter in the story, not(in my opinion) as good as the first, but hey, I tried. A little R&R please? 


End file.
